


New Beginnings

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Little Sammy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, John is alive, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't like mac 'n' cheese!" Sammy whined pushing the bowl across the kitchen table of the bunker. Dean rubbed his temples. Sammy had been whiny and cranky all morning.  
"You didn't want hamburgers." Dean reminded him. "Also, you liked mac 'n' cheese when Uncle Crowley brought it for you." Sammy pouted even further.  
"That was good mac 'n' cheese. Yours is stupid!" On that note, Sammy pushed the bowl onto the floor. Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose, very annoyed that Cas had to do stuff and couldn't help out with this. Crowley was A-wall,so no use calling him.  
"Go stand in the corner." Dean said firmly.  
"No!" Sammy cried.  
"Alright." Dean replied. Sammy looked at him in surprise, Dean would never relent. "It's nap time anyway."  
"No!" Sammy shouted. "No nap time!"  
"Why are you being such a brat today?" Dean asked, while he was getting annoyed, he was also slightly amused by how deep Sammy was into three year old mode.  
"I'm not tryin' to be." He said, his voice softer.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow. Sammy shook his head vigorously, and Dean sighed.  
"Maybe you'll want to talk about it after your nap." He grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to his room. When they got to his bed, Sammy pulled his hand away, crossed his arms, and stomped his foot.  
"No nap time!" He cried. He could be a six foot four, well toned, building of a man, but when he was little, he didn't seem older than three.  
"You can choose between the corner or your bed. If you choose your bed it will be more comfortable, plus you'll have Teddy. He stood still for a few moments before reluctantly climbing onto his bed and squeezing his bear. "Good boy. Maybe you'll be a little bit less grumpy when you wake up." He ruffled his hair and went to watch some television. He had been slaving away in the library for hours, he deserved a break. Ten minutes into his program, Sammy peered into the room. Tentatively, he walked in. Dean was about to tell him to go back to bed, but Sammy sat in his lap and threw his arms around his older brother's neck.  
"Hey Buddy, what's wrong?" Dean asked concerned when he felt his shirt dampen. He reached for the remote and turned off the unreasonably attractive doctors on television and wrapped his arms around his baby brother.  
"I miss Daddy!" He sobbed. Dean patted his back soothingly.  
"I know Baby. He'll be back soon." He kissed his cheek. After a few minutes, and Sammy's sobs had settled, Dean slid him off of his lap. "Just because Daddy's not here does not mean that you get to skip your nap. Come on, you'll feel better when you're done, and we can watch Aladdin." Sammy nodded and grabbed his hand. Dean led him back to bed, tucked him in, and went back to the television. After another five minutes, he heard one of his phones ring. He grew concerned when he saw which one it was. It was his oldest number, and only used for emergency. The only people who called him on it was Sam, Bobby, and John. He grabbed the phone and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Dean?" A voice from the other line asked.  
"Yeah. Who is this?"  
"It's me, John, your dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Castiel was back in the bunker, therefore Sammy's mood had improved tenfold. Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight across from him. Castiel was reading for a case, and Sammy was strewn across his lap in the arm chair, his face buried into the crook of his neck. There was a knock at the door. Dean was ready to get it, but Cas stood up first, Sammy still in his arms.  
"It's probably either Crowley or Kevin." Cas said. He was about to set Sammy down on the chair, but he wouldn't let go. "Somebody's clingy." Cas smirked. He rolled his eyes and carried Sammy to the door.  
He opened the door, and the sight made him go pale. "Dean!" He called, causing Sammy to startle.  
"Daddy?" He asked. Castiel ignored him for the time being, but another voice replied.  
"Sam?" Sammy was about to turn around to see who it was, but in an instant, he was in the nursery they had created for when Sammy was little. He wriggled out of his daddy's grip and paused for a moment.  
"Cas?" He asked worriedly. He was bracing himself to be big, the look in the angel's face worried him.  
"It's okay Honey. I want you to stay here and play." He took out his Legos and crayons and several coloring books. "Stay in here until I come get you." He zapped away leaving Sammy to wonder what was happening. He sat on his bed bringing his knees to his chest. After about a half hour, though it seemed much longer to Sammy, Dean and Cas walked into his room. He was cradling his teddy bear, and brought it to run and hug his daddy.  
"It's okay Little One." Castiel said to the six foot four toddler. He let go of the angel to hug his big brother.  
"What happened? I was scared!" Dean hugged his brother back and sat him on the edge of his bed. Dean opened his mouth, but no words came out, after a minute he was able to speak.  
"Dad is back. He doesn't remember why or how, but he's back." Sam paled.  
"No." He shrugged. "No."  
"Sammy, your father is back. I saw him myself." Castiel said.  
"I mean... Are you sure it's him?" He asked nervously.  
"Positive." Cas responded. "Do you want to see him?" He asked sweetly.  
"No Cas, I'm not going to let him see me like this." He spat the word, "him," like it was venom.  
"That's not a good idea Sammy." Dean interjected.  
"What do you want me to do? Act like a kid in front of him? I don't think so."  
"When you are little, it's for a reason," Castiel said gently, "when you ignore your needs it hurts you psychologically."  
"Not to mention, it never works out Buddy. Either Dad won't care, or he can't stay here. Right now though, you are holding a teddy bear in footsie pajamas and have a, what I'm assuming is wet by now, diaper." Sammy blushed but didn't argue. "We are going to carry on like usual." Dean said.  
"But Dean!" Sammy whined, which really didn't help his case.  
"No buts." He said. Castiel scooped him up and started to change him.  
"Daddy?" He looked up at the angel hopefully as he unzipped the pajamas and unlatched the diaper.  
"I'm afraid I'm in agreement with your brother on this one. You don't have to see your father until you're big if you don't want to, but you're not pretending to be big right now either." He pulled a pair of jeans up over the clean diaper, and went to find a t shirt. After Sammy was dressed, the pair awaited his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

"What happens if I don't wanna see him?" Sammy asked sullenly, not happy with his options.  
"You and I are going to take a little vacation until you're big." Castiel said gently.  
"What about Dean?" He asked.  
"I have to stay here and keep an eye on Dad, Buddy." Dean replied.  
"I don't want to see Dad, but I don't want to leave you either. I'm scared of what he's gonna say." He muttered into his bear.  
"If you decide to stay, I'm not going to let him say anything mean to you. You know that." Dean said.  
"I can assure you, you are our top priority. If anything happens that could hurt you, physically or emotionally, we will take care of it." Cas said putting his arm around his shoulders.  
"Promise?" He asked.  
"We promise." Dean replied. Cas pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's head.  
"Okay, I wanna stay with you and Daddy." He wrapped his arms around the angel who, unbeknownst to Sam or Dean, was keeping the youngest calm via grace.  
"Alright Baby Boy, come on." Cas lifted the still nervous boy into his arms and they walked down to the armory, which John was admiring. Sammy was clinging tightly to the angel, and when they were outside the door, Cas set him down, prying the strong arms off of his neck. Cas offered a hand instead, which Sammy eagerly took. Cas was keeping him little, as much as Sammy didn't want to face his father while he was little he consented to, and Cas wasn't about to let him back out. He put a block on all of the grown up things that would be causing him anxiety about this new situation, but even completely little, Sammy couldn't help but be nervous at the reunion of his father. His father was never daddy. They opened the door, and Sam, still gripping Castiel's hand stayed planted in the hallway. John turned to the boys.   
"Impressive collection you've got here." He said. Sam's eyes grew wide, and he wrapped his arms around the angels neck, hoping to be held, but Castiel easily removed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. John looked confused, but ignored the pair. "Sam." He said a tear in his eye, happy to see his younger son at last. He approached him to give him an embrace, but Sammy moved behind Cas and dropped to the ground, and wrapped his arms and legs around Cas's legs, and he whimpered, burying his face into the angel's thigh. "Sam?" His former rejoicful acknowledgment turned into a question seeped in concern. He looked at Castiel who he had recently met, and to Dean, who too the lead in explaining their situation.   
"Sammy is little sometimes. It's..." He searched for a right word.  
"Therapeutic." Cas finished for him.   
"Yeah, it's therapeutic." John looked at his oldest son confused.  
"What do you mean he's "little sometimes?" He asked using air quotes.   
"He's currently in the mindset of a three year old to repair years of damage due to the lifestyle you inflicted upon him." Dean went pale at the bluntness of their angel.   
John didn't know what to do, so he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I may not have been father of the year, but he's a thirty one year old man." He looked between the two caretakers, and down to Sam who was still clinging to the angel's legs. "What about you Dean? Do you do this?" He gestured to Sammy.  
"I take care of him, because he needs it, and I need it. This works for everyone." Dean said menacingly. John nodded.  
"Okay, this is just a little strange is all." He said looking very uncomfortable. Sammy was growing upset, so Cas finally lifted him back into his arms. He kissed his temple, and Sammy didn't say a word. "Is he... I mean, is he still Sam?"  
"Yeah. He's more like a three year old version. Not that you would recognize his three year old behavior." Dean said resentfully. Before, he was filled with suspicion and relief, but John didn't have a right to criticize this. He already died, he didn't have the right to take this little family away from them, so he glared.  
"You're right." John said quietly. Dean expected more of a fight. "That's not the point right now, we should figure out why I'm not dead." John said, abandoning the new concept entirely. Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded.   
"It's also lunchtime." Cas said in his talking-to-his-baby voice. "You must be starved." He said, this time to John, who nodded. When it was clear no one was going to say anything, Cas awkwardly walked into the kitchen.   
"I don't like him." Sammy said as soon as they got into the kitchen, and Castiel sat the taller boy into a chair. "He's mean." He said softly.   
"Give it time Baby Boy." He said.   
"Why do we always go to the kitchen when you get food?" Sammy asked. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.   
"Is it not customary to go into the kitchen when preparing food?"   
"Yeah, but that's if you cook, like Dean does. You just zap the food here, even Uncle Crowley just zaps it into the living room so we can eat and watch movies."   
"Oh." Castiel frowned. "Well I suppose we can zap the food into the library." When they went into the library where Dean and John were privately whispering. When they heard Sammy sneeze, they looked up to the pair walking in hand in hand. When John looked at Sammy, the boy turned in to Cas, and expected him to lift him up. The angel however, pried the arms from his chest and gently nudged him to Dean.   
"You've been clingy all day. Go sit with your brother."  
"Cas, food?" Dean asked, wanting to get back to the conversation.   
"Sammy has informed me that it is only customary to prepare food in the kitchen if one plans to cook." He shrugged and snapped a plate of burgers onto one of the side tables, and beers for both Dean and John.  
"I will go retrieve your cup Honey." He said, walking away. Sammy didn't want to be caught using such a babyish object in front of John, and as he nervously trudged to Dean, he was convinced that the crinkling noise coming from his pants was very noticeable, and he felt like he wanted to cry, however, not in front of his father.   
"Come on Buddy, let's eat." Dean sighed, motioning for his brother to sit on his lap.  
"I'm not hungry." He said, though he was. Dean frowned.   
"Are you feeling sick? You didn't have much breakfast either." Sammy shook his head. "I'm just not hungry, and I want to go to my room." He turned around to head up to his room.   
"Hold it right there. You are going to stay right here until nap time." John seemed extremely interested in the book he was holding.  
"No." Sammy said.   
"You can stay in the corner if you want, but you are staying in this room." Dean said harshly. Sammy opted to neither of those, and opted to walk to his big room, and change, and maybe try to convince his father that this was all a joke. However, neither his big brother, nor his daddy were about to stand for it.


	5. Chapter 5

John was left alone with his thoughts while Dean went to deal with Sammy's behavior. On one hand, he loved both of his boys no matter what. On the other, this just wasn't what hunters do. Then again, when was Sammy not a hunter? When did he get a real childhood? The kid didn't even have the measly four years his eldest son had. Maybe Sam really did need this, but how was he supposed to react to that? Sam had never seemed so young, even when he was that young. He was still deep in thought when Dean came back in.  
"Find anything?" John cleared his throat.  
"No. Not yet."  
"Honestly not surprised. What we need to be doing is going out and looking for whatever son of a bitch raised you. Whenever someone comes back from the dead, it's usually for something's personal vendetta. He didn't mention Castiel at all. They read in silence, occasionally discussing something, and after about an hour a sullen sulky Sammy came back into the library followed by Cas. He walked up to Dean and looked down at his feet.  
"I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to be bad." John watched the transaction in fascination, his older son had father etched into his face that he had seen in the mirror every morning until thirty one years ago when it was as gone as his wife. He felt guilty.  
"I know you were upset, but you still have to listen to me." Sammy nodded his head and fell into his older brother's lap. It could have looked awkward or weird, but honestly, John saw the scene as almost fitting. He had never been there, especially for Sam, being there for Sam was always Dean's job. They were reading, and after awhile of silence, Sammy had fallen asleep.   
"I'm going to take him to his room."   
"I can do it." John replied quietly. Dean looked back up sharply at him.   
"Two things. Do you even know where his room is? And no offense, but do you really think that you can carry him? I mean, Cas usually does it because the kid is six foot four of pure muscle." He said with his eyebrow raised. John glared back at him, stood up, and with a little bit of visible effort, lifted his youngest son off of Dean's lap. Sammy's blinked open as he felt himself being carried, and looked up, surprised to see not his daddy, but his father carrying him through the library. His eyes widened, and he was scared, but John smiled down at the boy.   
"Hey Buddy, since you're awake, mind telling me where your room is?" Sammy, unsure about the situation he found himself in, reached his arms up, and John stopped and shifted Sammy so his legs were wrapped around his stomach, and his head was resting in the crook of his neck. When they navigated into the nursery, and John set the incredibly heavy boy into his bed, sighing from the relief of the weight, Sam was twiddling the blanket in his thumbs.   
"You know this isn't my only room. I have a big bo- I have another room too." He said shyly. "I'm not a baby all the time though." He continued nervously. "I know Sammy."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what?" John wondered out loud. "I'm sorry for being a freak. First the demon thing, then I went to college, and maybe if I hadn't done that none of our lives would be like this, and Jess wouldn't be dead, and I wouldn't do this stupid thing." Still being in little mode, Sammy was about to cry, but on sheer will power to not cry in front of his father, he held it in, however when John wrapped him in a hug, and didn't pull away, he let a tear slip, followed by another, and by the time John finally pulled him pack, hands still grasping the thick arms, his face was soaked.   
"Hey, Sammy, it's okay. I forgive you for all of that, and I think I understand why you guys are doing this. You actually need it, unlike everything we do, however abnormal, it's a healthy way of coping."  
"Y-you d-don't h-h-hate me?" He asked hopefully. John pulled him back so that his son was pressed back into his shoulder.   
"I never have nor could I ever hate you Sammy."  
"Promise?" The still weeping boy asked.  
"I promise." John wasn't a fan of the tears, but it was better than the constant anger he use to receive, but he had earned that aggression. Maybe he had a chance to change that.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was wary of John's reason for being alive, and he hoped Dean was too, but he and John were actually getting along fairly well. When he deemed it safe to leave the room, he went to go wake Sammy up from his nap. In all honesty, he was glad that Sammy was in a little state right now. He wasn't quite sure how he would handle it otherwise.  
When he walked into the nursery, Sammy was twisting, turning, kicking, and whimpering. Cas rushed over to his baby and pulled Sammy into an upward position. He was met with a few haphazard punches. When Sammy finally opened his eyes. He looked terrified, and his gaze met Cas, and he wrapped his arms around his neck, and let out a little sob. Cas's heart broke at the sight of him looking so scared. He hugged him tighter and whispered comforts into his ear. When Sammy calmed down, Cas asked,.  
"Why didn't your brother change you into you pajamas?" He looked around on the bed. "Or give you your pacifier or Teddy? You know those help when you have bad dreams." They really did. It's why Sammy hardly ever had bad dreams when he was little.  
"Dean didn't take me to bed." He sniffled. "I had a bad dream about Uncle Crowley." He rubbed his eye with his fist, making him look even younger. "I miss him lots." Cas ran his fingers through his hair.   
"Shh, I know Baby. Come on, Dean's ordering some pizza. You must be starving. Sammy was pretty hungry, so he nodded, his face still wet. He jumped in surprise when he felt a pressure in his crotch. "Let's get you cleaned up first." Cas kissed his forehead and carried him to the changing table.   
When they came back downstairs, Sammy was trailing behind Cas and he was holding onto his trench coat. Dean looked up, and was immediately concerned by the redness of his little brother's nose, and how upset he looked.   
"What's wrong Sammy?" Sammy was confused as to why he hadn't seen his brother's mouth open, when he realized it came from his father.   
"I miss Uncle Crowley." He replied, sitting on the floor and burying his face in his daddy's trench coat.   
"Who's Uncle Crowley?" John asked.   
"He's a de-"  
"-lightful person. He's another hunter. He kills a lot of demons." Dean interrupted, earning a confused look from Cas and Sammy. It wasn't a complete lie, Crowley did kill some demons when they weren't following orders, he didn't do it personally, but still. John might get out of this amicable mood, and while that would upset Dean, John was actually trying with Sammy, and that would change as soon as he realized they were consorting with demons.   
"Is he on a hunt or something?" John asked, very interested.   
"No, every once in a while, he is a bit of an asshole and goes off the radar."  
"Dean!" Cas admonished, gesturing to Sam who was getting upset by all this talk, especially the negative part about the uncle he thought the world of. Without thinking, he went to plop onto John's lap.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys had both had the luxury of sitting on their father's lap until they hit the age of five. That was the cutoff for John treating them like the kids they were. So, when Sammy went to sit on John's lap, Dean would have moved to stop the situation, but he looked on with morbid fascination. Cas of course, didn't see anything wrong with it. Everyone who had ever been in the bunker while the boys had control of it had had Sammy in their lap, or at least had them cuddled close. John looked on with a surprised look at the boy who was starting to regret his decision, but before he could ease himself up, John wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close to his chest, and ran the fingers of his other hand through his long, unkempt hair. The room was uncomfortably silent for a moment, but only to Dean. John was having a moment, Sammy was being comforted in big warm arms, and Cas was just enjoying his thoughts on existence.   
"Can you watch a movie with me and Teddy?" Sammy asked tentatively after a while. John looked down from his book to where Sammy was resting on his chest, bored from sitting there and quietly playing with his teddy. John looked up to Dean who simply shrugged.   
"Sure. Why not?" Sammy grinned excitedly and bounced off his lap, then grabbed his hand.   
"Come on!" He tugged at the eldest Winchester who was in the process of getting up.   
"Alright Bud. I'm coming." He couldn't help but smile as he let himself be dragged to the nearest room with a television.   
Once John and Sam left the room, Dean's smirk faded.   
"We have find out who brought him back and why."   
"I'm already on it." Cas said, disappearing in an instant. Dean meanwhile, went to watch John watching a movie with his little brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean had been keeping an eye on John for the past few days. Nothing suspicious happened, and Cas's efforts on obtaining information were futile. That morning, he went to check on Sammy who had apparently slept in since he didn't wake up Dean for breakfast. He walked into the little boy room they had made for him, and got a bad feeling in his gut when Sammy was no where to be seen. He kept himself in check though, he went to check Sam's room, the kitchen (in case Cas had gotten him breakfast.) He found a note on the kitchen table that read, "I have urgent business to attend to. Tell Sammy I'll be back by Thursday."  
Dean gut twisted even more, and he searched the rest of the bunker. Finally, he went to the library where John was sipping a cup of coffee while deep into a book. No sign of Sam.  
"Where is he?" Dean growled.  
"What're..." John began, but was cut off by,  
"Sam, where is he? Cas doesn't have him, I've searched the rest of the bunker, even the garage. There are no cars or motorcycles missing. I have checked every single passage, and room in this entire place."  
"And you think I did something about that? Where the hell could he be?" John asked anxiously, standing up hurriedly, and making his way to Dean. "Why the hell couldn't you keep an eye on your brother." And with that, he slapped his son across the face. The slap echoed to Dean. He couldn't hear or see anything. Dean had received far worse blows, hell it didn't even count as a blow, but it shocked him. He stood there much longer than he had realized.  
"It was handled earlier than I suspected, I mean, it hasn't exactly been handled, but as it happens, I myself don't have to..." he trailed off. "Dean?"  
"Yeah?" He asked in dreamy, confused voice.  
"What happened? Where is Sam and your father?" He asked as calmly as possible. Dean's head snapped up at his brothers name.   
"We need to find him. He did something, I know he did. He was just missing this morning." He ran to the front door.  
"What do you mean missing?" Cas asked, running after him.  
"I mean missi-" Just as he was about to continue, a sweaty tired Sam in sweats came through the door. The other two men stared at him.  
"Hey guys. Thanks for the past few days. I had to clear my... Dean? Where are you going?" Sam asked as his brother skulked to the stairs.  
"I am going back to bed. Don't talk to me for at least two days, thanks." And with that, he disappeared up the steps.  
"What's the matter with him?" Sam asked, taken aback.  
"You went missing. Now if you don't mind, I'll be back in two days. You had us both extremely worried." Cas replied before disappearing. Sam was going to turn to shower, before John rushed in.  
"Sam!" He rejoiced. "Where have you been buddy?" He asked rushing over into a hug.  
"I went for a run." He said, looking down at his feet. He hadn't truly spoken with his father yet. "Do you want me to not talk to you for a few days?"  
"No, now that you aren't... Well, you know. I would like to talk to you and your brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the little scare he had earlier, he was able to pull through and go to a diner down the street with his father and brother, who he wouldn't even look at while his father suggested the idea that they go out so they could all talk. The tension was so thick that Sam even took a separate car. As they sat at a booth, John next to Sam, and Dean across from them, refusing to even look in their general direction.  
"What about Rufus?" John asked in a quiet voice after being informed the sad truth about Bobby.  
"Him too. Pretty much every one we knew." Dean choked out roughly. Sam was looking down at his salad that he hadn't touched since the discussion started. Dean finally looked over to Sam while deep in thought. He frowned and picked up the fork, spearing a few greens and a tomato and held it up to Sam's mouth. Sam frowned and pushed the fork away, raising his eyebrows at his brother. Dean seemed to have forgotten that not only was he not little anymore, but he most certainly was not speaking to him.  
"What have you been doing then?" John asked after Dean had dropped the fork and the brief awkward silence that occurred.  
"You know, saving people hunting things, the usual."  
"Less of the former lately." a gruff Scottish accent replied. Crowley smiled and offered his hand to John who looked suspiciously at him. Crowley shrugged and scooted in the booth beside Dean. Sam's eyes brightened as he realized that maybe he wasn't quite ready to be big yet, at least as long as Uncle Crowley was back. Dean was mad at him though, and as soon as Crowley found out about how he left without telling anyone that he was big, he would be mad at him, and he looked solemnly down at his salad, now wishing that he had gotten Mac and Cheese.  
"Crowley probably had something to do with this." Dean thought, glaring at the demon beside him.  
"You must be the infamous John Winchester." Crowley smiled politely.  
"Are you an angel too?" John asked, uncertain of what to do. Crowley grinned an ear to ear smile.  
"Yes." He said at the same time as Dean said,  
"No." He glared at Crowley. "Can we talk for a minute?" He asked shoving the demon out of the booth. He led them outside.  
"What the hell?" Dean asked loudly, attracting attention, his glare focused to the man in front of him.  
"Doesn't that phrase seem a bit redundant to you? Taking into consideration who you're talking to and all." Crowley replied calmly, shooting a smile and nod to the passerbys.  
"First you don't talk to us or show up for months, then you suddenly appear when our dad is magically alive again."  
"Oh it was hardly magic. We wanted him alive." Crowley shrugged, then he glared. "Has he been around Baby Moose at all?"  
"Yeah, for about a week. What do you mean you wanted him alive? Whose we?" Dean asked violently.  
“You idiot! How could you let Moose get attached to him?” He growled, grabbing Dean by his jacket. Dean gave him a look which made him smooth the jacket and step back.  
“Hell has recently turned into... It has recently become more businesslike. I have a board of directors now, an ‘we,” he said making air quotes,” want John Winchester’s soul back. I refuse to let Sam look at me as a monster.”   
“No way. You aren’t taking his soul back to hell.”  
“I have to! I want to regain power. I can make it so he isn’t even tortured. I just need the soul.” Crowley pleaded. “It’s not like he was a fantastic father figure. He was a bully!”  
“You’re right, he wasn’t father of the year, but he’s still family. No way am I letting you take him.” Dean growled back.   
“Dean? Sam isn’t speaking. Is this another thing that he does now?” John asked, clueless. Both men looked to the doorway.  
“What do you mean he’s not speaking?” They asked in unison, before looking at each other, then to the ground from embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam had been little for a week and a half, and seven out of eleven of those days had been in front of John. His daddy- Cas wasn't speaking to him. Dean wasn't speaking to him. Crowley probably wouldn't be speaking to him soon enough, and his dad thinks he's more of a freak than he already thought he was. How disgusting was it that he needed to be little now, when his entire family was either mad or disgusted by him? Had he never been little in the first place, they may have already found out why John was there. John didn't like waste, and Sammy didn't really need diapers or toys or pacifiers. Why couldn't they be given to kids who actually needed those things? Sam was no kid, he's a man who pretends to be a baby sometimes. Its stupid, and he's mad at Castiel for even suggesting the idea in the first place. Sammy thought looking down to his salad all the while. When he finally looked up, John was no longer right next to him. It was probably because he couldn't bear to be around Sammy unless Dean was there. Sam figured sadly. If what he was thinking was true, he should probably get rid of all his baby stuff when he gets home. Starting with Teddy. Tears began to form in Sammy's eyes, he didn't want to get rid of Teddy, not really. Sometimes, he even sleeps with him when he's big, if he's having nightmares or something. Tears started slipping down his cheeks.  
"Baby Moose?" Crowley came to sit next to him. "What's wrong Love?" He asked, gently rubbing his shoulder.  
“‘M not a baby." Sammy whimpered. "I'm an adult and now I have to get rid of all my stupid baby stuff."  
When Sam was little, he had had a stuffed dog whom he had named Dog. He had never been very creative with names. When he turned six, John got sick of the thing. One night, after a particularly bad hunt, with a lot of casualties, Sam was wide awake despite it being two in the morning, and he kept barking at cars with the dog and laughing, which was keeping a ten year old Dean awake and annoyed.   
"Shut up Sammy!" Dean groaned, though he was slightly amused by the maniac six year old's laughter.  
"My teacher, Mrs. Lynn, said that, 'shut up' is a bad word." Sammy informed before using Dog to bark at another passing car. Despite the lack of sleep, Dean started laughing too, and soon, both kids were chortling in the back seat which put John on edge, and he grabbed the dog and threw it out the window.   
"Now would you both shut up, grow up, and get to sleep?" John yelled. Dean was sure that John did that for a good reason, but he couldn't help but feel bad for his little brother. He hugged the crying boy, and his chest masked his little brother's sobs from losing his friend of just over four years.  
"Why would you have to get rid of your stuff?" Crowley asked the weeping boy. Sam looked up at him, surprised to find that they were outside the bunker. Crowley opened the door and picked Sam up, somewhat awkwardly considering his size. They maneuvered their way to Sam's nursery, avoiding offending symbols and demon traps.  
"Because I'm not a stupid baby." He said wiping away the tears that proved otherwise only to find more leaking from his eyes.  
"What's wrong with being my Baby Moose?" Crowley asked soothingly, rubbing circles around his back and sitting in a large armchair.  
"I'm not really a baby, and it's stupid to pretend that I am. Da- Cas knows it, and Dean knows it, and my da- dad especially knows it.   
"Has John said anything to you about being little?" Crowley asked calmly in a soothing tone, struggling to keep the accusing fury out of his voice.  
"Not yet, but he used to, and he's gonna get mad at me. Daddy is mad at me and so is Dean!" Sammy sobbed. Crowley wiped the crying boy's eyes and nose with a tissue that seemingly came from no where.  
"It will all be okay. I'm sure Dean and your daddy will forgive you, Darling. Dean is on his way here right now to check up on you, so he can't be that mad. And-"  
"Crowley? Sam, I heard something was wrong, I just assumed you would be with your brother..." He trailed off.  
"See Baby Moose? Your Daddy isn't that mad at you either. I will be okay." Sam yawned. "You've had a really stressful day. How about your Daddy and I get you ready for naptime, and we can play Battleship later?" Sammy buried his face into Crowley's shoulder.   
"I'm sorry for not telling you when I was big." Sam said, muffled by the demon's shoulder. Cas came over and kissed his baby's temple.   
"That was very, very wrong of you, but if you need me, you need to tell me, even if I'm mad at you. Okay, Baby?" Sam turned toward the angel and nodded his head.   
"Alright. I'm going to go talk to your brother, because I know you've missed your uncle. Okay?" He asked, brushing a wad of damp hair out of his red face and smiling comfortingly.  
"Okay. I love you." Sammy said, his breathing still calming down.  
"I love you too Sweetheart." Cas smiled before going off to see what Dean had found out about John's soul.


End file.
